dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo's World Grand Prix
Geo's World Grand Prix (formerly Geo's World Racing 4) is a MMO racing video game developed by Robot Entertainment in co-operation with UltraNitro Studios and published by Ubisoft for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U and PC. Both announcements got a positive feedback and was described as either "spiritual predecessor" or "spiritual successor" to another game developed by UltraNitro Studios,'' MeleeKart. The game supports Mantle API. This is one of the Geo's World games not to be designed by Gabriel Garcia (Geo G.) which includes ''Geo's 1st Movie, designed by director John Lasseter. Gameplay The actual gameplay resembles earlier Geo's World Racing's (and it's sequels') gameplay and as the critics says, "a little bit of Mario Kart". Elements and items The elements and items from the first 3 games in Geo's World Racing franchise were included, and as usual, the new elements were introduced like Golden Grenade, which explosion has 3x the effects the normal grenade's explosion cause, which makes the players' cars' (but not the item user's car's) actions to delay until 5 seconds. Tracks There are familiar tracks from Geo's World Racing and it's sequel, and adds few newer ones like Greeny City and few worlds from Fiox. The development team comments on Fiox's tracks, saying "Have you ever though that Fiox is in this game? Well, you thought right." Development Developers The game was developed by UltraNitro Studios at Austin,'' Australia, 'Sweden '(as Stunlock Studios), 'Germany' (UltraNitro Fishlabs), 'Boston, ''Leeds'', ''Beijing'', ''London'' and ''Istanbul''. Former developers were ''Mountain View'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''McKinney'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''Ventura'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''Beijing'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''Lyon'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''Taipei'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''Manila'' (the studio was closed during restructing), ''Fareham'' (the Fareham studio was bought by Starbreeze Studios after Geo's World Racing 3 was released),'' Bellevue'' (which was split to Salt Lake, Honolulu and Emeryville studios), ''Barcelona'' (closed), ''Emeryville'' (the Emeryville studio was also later closed), ''New York'' (closed), ''Wellington'' (closed) and ''Milan''' (closed). Funding UltraNitro Studios started an Indiegogo campaign after Ubisoft gave permission to start a crowdfunding campaign because "''UltraNitro wanted to look a little bit like indie developers". The campaign's name (UltraNitro's Super Secret Project USSP) suggests that they're working on a "super secret" project they're going to announce in GDC the next year. After the Indiegogo campaign ended, the campaign was succesfully funded and recieved USD $2,590,685 (the goal was $250,000), which means that around 236% (of their goal) was funded. Release information The game was announced to be released in June 14, 2015 in GDC 2014 but was delayed until July 4th, 2015, when it was announced in E3 2014. Announcements The game was first time announced in GDC 2014, and was said "to be in development at the same time as Geo's World Racing 3, even since the development of Geo's World Racing 3 was started", which means it's development started in 2013. The name change, improvements, DLCs/expansion packs and game's expansion to PC were all announced in E3 2014 under the name Geo's World Grand Prix. References Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Games featuring Green Bob Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:Geo's World Category:PS4 games Category:Wii U games Category:Upcoming